Ultraviolet (UV) radiation has been utilized to sanitize different devices. For example, there is an approach for sanitizing toothbrushes using UV light. The apparatus relies on a UV lamp of low intensity for emitting UV radiation in the 200 to 300 nanometer wavelength range, as well as some radiation in the visible range above 300 nanometers and in the ozone producing range below 200 nanometers.
Other sanitizing devices are also known in the art. For example, one approach proposes a mailbox enclosure to sanitize mail articles with UV light and other means. Another approach proposes a surgical tool sterilizing enclosure that utilizes UV light as well as chemical and other sanitizing agents.
Other approaches include a computer input device sterilization apparatus including UV sterilization in an enclosed container to kill bacteria and other disease carrying organisms. The approach includes a horizontal or vertical container dimensioned to fit over computer input devices such as keyboards, mice, trackballs, touchpads and the like. A UV source within the container irradiates the computer input device with UV light which generates ozone gas, thereby killing any microorganisms that might reside on the computer input devices. UV radiation below 200 nm can also be used to create ozone gas having germicidal characteristics. The ozone gas is circulated in and around the input device(s) to provide further sterilization with the UV radiation. A sterilization switch turns the UV source off when the container is opened. A timer/power circuit provides the timed application of power to the UV lamps to provide UV illumination consistent with the substantial sterilization of the input device in question.
There are currently also UV devices available to sterilize mobile phones, such as the UV Sterilizer for the iPhone® from Sinco-Electronic Gifts Co. The UV Sterilizer is a desktop unit. A user places his/her phone into the sterilizer for approximately five minutes. The device turns a blue light emitting diode (LED) on to indicate the start of the sterilization process. Once the blue LED turns of, the sterilization process is complete. Such devices typically utilize mercury lamps to generate the ultraviolet light.